My kidnapped heart
by Junjofangirl18
Summary: Misaki Takahashi has been kidnapped by Usami Akihiko. Everyone believes that Misaki's kidnapper is a monster, but Misaki knows the truth; he know that Akihiko is his savior. And he had saved him from the one person no one would ever suspect, Takahiro. Happily, Misaki is kept in the safety of Akihiko's penthouse. Slowly falling more and more in love with his captor.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey everybody I'm back with another story. I got this idea when I was watching SVU (yes I'm a 13 year old SVU fan, deal with it ;) Anyways I really hope you guys like this story because I had been writing before school ended in my English notebooks xD Well here it is, please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not have any right to junjo romantica. Everything rightfully belongs to Shungiku Nakamura.

My kidnapped heart

Chapter 1

(misaki POV)

My brother had always cared for me, he had always loved me. However we were low on money and there was something he had to do about it. He was going to do anything to get us more money, even if it meant risking my trust.

I will never forget the way my brother looked at me when he asked me to quickly get out of bed that cold winter night. He had told me there was somewhere we needed to be, he told me it was urgent. I was asked to put on the tightest clothes I owned, this confused me but I complied anyway.

My brother had smiled at me while I was getting my coat on, but it was a sad smile. The car ride to wherever we were going was sad and quiet. My brother parked the car in front of an old looking building with gang signs all over it. I suddenly turned toward my brother and gave him a frightened look.

"Misaki, I'm so sorry but I'm going to have to sell you." My brother had said as he avoided my gaze. My jaw dropped when I heard the news. Why in the world would my brother sell me? "Misaki I just don't have the money to afford both of us right now. After I sell you I will have enough money to get a new house and find a better job. Then after I save up enough money I will buy you back. "

This whole scenario sounded like something out of a book or a show on TV. After my parents died my brother promised to take care of me, but that wasn't what he was going to do at all. I was fifteen years old and he was going to sell me? I wondered why anyone would want to buy another person anyways. Then a horrible thought entered my mind.

"Brother, are selling me as a sex slave?!" I cried out as tears suddenly started to fill my eyes. Instead of answering me he just looked out the window and put his hand over his eyes. I just sat there staring at him, wondering how he could ever do such.

After a few minutes of just sitting in the quiet car my brother spoke. "We need to go inside now, the bidding is about to start. " I just did as my brother told me. I followed him into the building with me head down in shame. I didn't feel like fighting against him, I just felt like dying.

Inside the building there was a stage where many young boys were lined up. They were all wearing tight clothes just like me. I looked around some more too see many older man standing in front of the stage staring lustfully at the young boys. As we walked past them they all turned their heads to ogle me. "That's a nice piece of ass you got there" one of the men told my brother.

When we had reached the stage a man pulled me up by the arm and made me stand next to another boy. He had blonde hair and gray eyes. He looked just as frightened as me, I felt sorry for him, I felt sorry for all the boys that were about to get bid off. Hell, I even felt sorry for myself.

A tall man with a microphone came out and stood next to me on the stage. "Now we will start by bidding of little Takahashi Kun here. According to his brother he is guaranteed to be a virgin." I listened as the man rattled off things about me. Soon all the men in front of the stage were calling out prices.

It was all too much. I didn't want this to happen to me. I didn't want this to be my future. I wondered how I could let this happen to me. Before I knew what was happening I was running. I ran off the stage and through the crowd of men trying to reach the door. I ran past my brother who had a shocked look on his face.

I ran out of the building and down the dark streets. There was nobody out but that was probably because it was three in the morning. I looked behind me to see my brother and a few other men chasing me. I ran faster, forcing my legs to move quicker. I was determined not to get caught and not too get sold to some forty year old horn dog.

I turned and ran down a dark alley. I put my body against the brick wall; I made sure I was standing in a shadow so that my body was harder to see. I waited there for a few minutes until I was sure that they wouldn't find me. I stepped into the light and sighed in relief.

Suddenly I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me towards a frame. I was about to scream out when a hand was clamped over my mouth. 'This man can't be my brother, he's too strong' I thought as I began to panic. 'Oh no it must be one of those men from the bidding place!' I struggled to get away but the man was too strong.

My head was jerked up and I was forced to look into the beautiful eyes of my captor. "Please calm down, I won't hurt you. You will be safer if you come with me." The man said in a husky voice. I looked at his beautiful face, he has such fantastic features. And his ash blonde hair complimented his great features so well.

I didn't respond so the man asked the question again, this time I nodded slowly. The man smirked and then there was a blindfold over my eyes. "Hey you said you weren't going to hurt me!" I yelled out.

"It's not hurting you now is it?" The man said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me along to wherever we were going.

'Should I be screaming, calling for help? Are people still looking for me? Is this man going to hurt me?' The thoughts made their way through my head as the man continued to drag me along. This was it, if this man was planning on killing me he would sure get the job done. No one was coming to my rescue now.

The next thing I knew I was being shoved into something; it had nice cushioned seats so I guess it was a car. I heard the man climb into the seat next to me and start the vehicle. The quiet atmosphere was making me nauseas. The man must have sensed my discomfort because he soon struck up a conversation.

"So can I know you name?" The man asked with a hopeful tone. I wanted to tell him too piss off but something inside me just wouldn't have it. "M-My name is Misaki, Misaki Takahashi" I said softly

"That a very pretty name, but isn't it meant for a girl?" The man asked.

"Listen, I need something to call you. Why don't you tell me your name?" I asked while avoiding his question. Yes my name was meant for a girl but that didn't mean everybody had to acknowledge it!

"You can call me Usagi." The silver haired man said with a smirk in his tone. It pissed me off and I suddenly felt like yelling.

"Alright Usagi San enough of the funny business, are you going to kill me? Are you going to rape me? What exactly do you plan to do with me?" I asked as my voice rose a little higher. I waited for the man's reply but I didn't get any. I was about to ask him again when the car came to a sudden stop. He reached over and took off my blind fold. He looked me right in the eyes and said "I plan on loving you." And with that he leaned over and kissed me.

AN: Well that's my new story; I really hope it doesn't suck so far. Please leave a review telling me if you think I should continue writing this story or just drop it all together. If you have any question just ask me in a review or a PM. I really hope you like it, please drop a review. Also if you have the time check out my other story I'm working on "Babysitter for hire"

Junjofangirl18 out ;)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hello everybody I'm back with another fantastic chapter. I'm so happy I got so many reviews in the first chapter! Your guy's reviews are so sweet they make me want to cry. Also if any of you have the time please check out my other story I'm working on "Babysitter for hire" if you haven't seen it yet. Anyways thanks for the fantastic reviews, now please enjoy chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own junjo romantica

My kidnapped heart

Chapter 2

(misaki pov)

Just now, did he kiss me? Who the fuck just leans over and kisses someone like that, did he forget that I'm a man and I have a penis? Maybe it's just the length of my hair that makes me look like a girl. He probably didn't even mean to kiss me, holy shit why am I stressing so much about it.

"Calm down over there, it's just a little kiss." Usagi San said as he chuckled. I must have been making a weird face after he kissed me, which was probably accidental. But wait; before he kissed me didn't he say he was going to love me? Maybe I'm just so stressed that I'm hearing things, he probably didn't even say that.

"U-Usagi San, why did you kiss me, just now?" Somehow I feel the need to ask, I just need to know that it was an accident.

"Because you looked cute "Usagi san said as a blush spread across my cheeks.

"I'm a man, I can't be cute!" I yelled and Usagi San just chuckled

"Come on let's get out of the car before someone see's you." Usagi said before grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the car and up the penthouse stairs.

"W-wait where are we going, and what does it matter if someone see's me?" I asked, but Usagi continued to ignore me as I was pulled into an elevator and roughly pushed against a wall, where the man sealed his lips over mine. When the kiss ended the elevator doors opened and I was dragged out of there with my mouth gaping.  
Soon we were standing in front of a door where the man typed a password in and the door opened. "This is where we were going." Usagi said with a smirk as he took my hand and guided my inside the large area.

"T-this place is huge, is this where you live?" I asked in disbelief. Usagi just nodded his head and smiled at me. I'm not really sure why but I blush quickly spread across my cheeks, making me look away. I watched as Usagi began to pace around the room before speaking.

"My name is Akihiko Usami, I'm twenty five years old and I'm utterly entranced by you." This man pissed me off, does he really think I care about his name and age and all this other shit that he has decided to tell me. Well I actually am quite interested, but that's not the point!

"Save your story, all I want to know is why the hell you kidnapped me and brought me too your home. I could easily escape from here you know. I could walk out that front door right now and tell everybody that you kidnapped me!" I yelled as I pointed as finger at him.

"I don't remember kidnapping you exactly; you seemed quite willing to go with me." The silver haired man said with a smirk that I hated so much.

"But you did kidnap me; you put a blindfold on me and put me in your car!" Usagi didn't say anything, but instead took a few steps closer to me and lifted me chin so I was looking back into those beautiful lavender eyes.

"I didn't think of it as kidnapping, I actually thought of it more as saving you." I couldn't believe what I had just heard; did he just say he saved me? I couldn't take it, I started laughing right there, this man was obviously insane.

"You think you saved me? I will assure you that you did nothing of the sort. I was perfectly fine until you came along and dragged me too your home." I said while still laughing.

"Yes, I'm sure you would have been fine, until one of those men found you and raped you." Usagi said as his voice suddenly had a hissing sound to it. I was no longer laughing but instead I was glaring at the man hovering over me.

"How the hell did you know about that?" The words fell from my lips in a whisper as I took a step away from the man. There is no other way he could have known about that unless he was there. He was probably planning on taking me the whole time.

"I know what happens in that building, I was taking a late night drive when I saw you run out of it. I've seen many kids try and out run the men there but none of them were quick enough. But you, I knew I have to save you the moment I saw you. You were far too precious to lose, plus your Takahiro's brother." I gasped slightly as I heard him mention my brother. I began to wonder how Usagi knew my brother, and why he would go to all the trouble to save me.

"H-how do you know my brother?" I asked as my green eyes got wide. I just watched as the man chuckled and turned away from me.

"Let's just say that your brother and I have been very close friends for a very long time." He said as he ran a hand through his perfect hair.

"So what are you going to do with me now that you have me?" Accusations flew through my head as I smirked.

"I'm going to keep you here, there's no way I would ever let you go back to your brother."

"W-wait a second, you can't just keep me locked up in here if I don't want to be!" It wasn't that I wanted to go back to my brother, it was more so the fact that he was decided everything on his own.

"Trust me love, you want to be here. There's no way I could pleasure you if I sent you back to your brother."The pervert said with a smirk on his face. I wanted to slap him, but another part of me wanted to fling myself at him and kiss him. No, not gay not gay not gay not gay!

"Listen bro, I don't think you got the memo, but I'm not gay!" I yelled; I was sick of everybody thinking I was gay. I'm not gay

"Yeah okay, keep telling yourself. For now why don't we just pretend that your gay." The man said as he was suddenly inches away from me. I felt my whole body heat up as he put his hand on my back and pulled me closer. "You tell me you're not gay, but you seem very scared when I touch you or maybe the correct word is excited.

"L-listen, I'm going to scream really loud in just a few seconds if you don't stop touching me; then one of your neighbors will come over here and see what's wrong." I warned, as I shot him a glare. The threat seemed to work because he backed away from me and rubbed the temples of his forehead.

"Fine whatever, I'm going to bed." I watched as Akihiko walked over to the front door and locked it with a key from the inside. "There, now you have no way of leaving anytime soon" Then he walked upstairs and closed the door behind him.

"Bastard" I mumbled to myself. Suddenly Akihiko poked his head out of the room.

"You know if you get tired you could always sleep on the couch, or the guest bedroom, or ….my room." I turned my head away before I saw the smirk that I had seen too many times that night.

"Thank you!" I yelled sarcastically while shoving my face into a pillow that I found on the couch.

Okay, so maybe this guy wasn't going to rape me, but he was defiantly a pervert. Plus, he kidnapped me, whether he wants to admit it or not. Still, I am rather grateful for him being there. There are so many things I want to ask my brother, I just don't understand why he did this to me.

AN: Ok so Misaki was pretty pissed in this chapter. I'm sorry if this chapter was pointless; tell me if you thought it was pointless. Also let me know what you want to see in later chapters. That's all I can think of today. Please drop a review telling me if you didn't understand something or if you think I should change something.

Junjofangirl18 out


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjo Romantica

My kidnapped Heart

Chapter 3

My green eyes fluttered open when I felt someone shaking my shoulders. The brightness of the room made me close my eyes again, before opening them a second time to see a frantic looking Usagi San. I looked around the room and it appeared that I had fallen asleep on the living room couch. I was about to say before the silver haired man in front of me, cut me off. "You need to hide somewhere, and you need to do it quick" He said as he dragged me off the couch and through the living room.

"W-why, what's the matter Usagi San?" My voice squeaked a little due to me just waking up. Instead of answering my question, he just continued to drag me down the hall and into the bathroom. "Misaki," he let go of my shirt and I sat down on the floor. "Takahiro is here, you need to stay in the bathroom until he leaves."

A tiny gasp escaped my mouth as I heard him mention my brother. I wonder why he's here; shouldn't he be looking for me instead of coming to a friend's house? Maybe he came by to ask Usagi San to keep a look out for me."What do you think he's doing here?" I whispered, just in case my brother would hear. Usagi shook his head and looked towards the front door. "I'm not sure," he turned his head back to me; "but I'm sure after this we'll know."

Suddenly there was a knock on the front door and my brothers voice; "Usagi, are you going to let me in or not?" My brother asked as he knocked on the door a few more times. The silver haired man looked back at me and ordered me to stay in the bathroom; then he turned off the light, shut the door, and walked away.

I put my ear against the door and listened as Usagi let my brother into his home. My brother, he sounded calm and not one bit worried. Was he even here to talk to Usagi San about me, or did he even care for that matter. "So how have you been," I heard Usagi ask; "has anything interesting happened lately?"

"No, it least nothing that I know of" my brother said before chuckling softly. I was right, he wasn't here to talk about me at all; he was going to act like nothing had happened. I could have been dead right now and he wouldn't have even known. "Oh, that's too bad, and what about your brother" my captor asked; "how is he doing?"

"O-oh, Misaki is doing just fine; he's trying his best to get good grades in school" Lair, everything he's saying is a lie, and he knows it. I wonder what Usagi San is thinking right now, I hope he doesn't confront my brother. The two older men continued their small talk; neither of them mentioned me again. Before long I heard Usagi let my brother out.

Without noticing it small tears had arrived on my face, slowing streaming down my cheeks and dripping off my chin. I turned my head when I heard the bathroom door slowly open and the light turn on revealing Usagi. "Misaki you're crying," he leaned down and picked me up bridal style; "why are your crying?"

I began sobbing, wasn't the reason for my being upset obvious? My hands came up and pushed Usagi San's chest as I attempted to break free from his hold; but that only seemed to make him hold me tighter, along with nuzzling his head against my neck. "U-Usagi, put me down, I'm fifteen years old and you're holding me like I'm a baby!" I yelled as tears still streamed down my face.

"No, I won't put you down until you tell me why you're crying; and don't you even think about lying." The silver haired man said while grabbing my chin and making me look him in the eyes, this caused me to blush a deep shade of crimson. Instead of answering him I just continued to struggle against his grasp. He chuckled at my futile attempt. "Misaki," he said; "there is no other way out of here, unless you tell me."

I groaned and rolled my eyes at his childish ways. "Fine, I will tell you." I grumbled angrily; "My brother doesn't even care that I'm missing. I thought he would be here to ask you to help look for me, but he didn't. Instead of looking for his only brother, he just came to visit a friend and go on with his life." I felt myself on the verge of tears again, but I held them in.

My elder sighed and put me down; he patted my head and gave me a caring smile. "I know Misaki, I thought he was here for the exact same reason." The tone that Usagi had almost sounded put out; was I troubling him by staying here. If my brother had said something about me, would Usagi San have given me back to him? But that didn't make any sense, Usagi was the one who brought me here; Usagi San told me he didn't want to give me back.

"Usagi, if my brother did ask you if you knew where I was, would you have given me back to him?" I asked quietly; "I mean he is one of your best friends after all." I found myself praying that Usagi San wouldn't answer yes to my question. For some reason I didn't want to leave Usagi San anytime soon.

"Of course I wouldn't have done that." He looked at me like I was stupid; "I've made it my job to protect you now and make sure your safe." His words made me blush; nobody had ever said anything as caring and lovingly as he just had. Before I could stop what I was doing I rushed into his arms and cried, but this time they were tears of joy.

* * *

*"Usagi San, you do know m in school, right? If you refuse to let me go how am I suppose to learn things?" I feel like Usagi hadn't even thought this through. I think he just saw me running alone and went 'Oh that kid looks nice, I guess I'll just take him home like he's some kind of stray dog'.

"Oh Misaki, do you really think I'm that stupid?" He chuckled and shook his head; "I'm going to tutor you here right in the safety of our home."

"H-hey," I yelled while jumping up from my spot on his living room couch. "It's not like I wanted this to be 'our' home, you just decided things without taking my feelings into consideration at all!" My voice echoed through the house, which I have learned is absolutely enormous. My eyebrows knitted together when I heard the older man's hearty chuckle.

"Misaki, would you like to know something?" His sultry voice was suddenly against my ear, it sent shivers down my spine. He was so close to me that I could feel the heat generating from him. "You see Misaki, I think that our meeting was destiny."

I gulped and closed my eyes when I felt his arms wrap around my waist and pull me closer. "U-Usagi San don't do this so early in the day!" I yelled as his hand made its way up my shirt. Instead of obeying my orders he just chuckled and tweaked one of my pert nipples. "Should I take that as an invitation for later?" Usagi's lust filled voice asked, followed by a lick to my ear.

Wait, this wasn't right, I'm not gay; there is no way I will allow this guy to molest me. He's no better than the men at the slave sale! Just because he saved me doesn't mean he gets some kinds of perverted reward! A bolt of anger jetted through my body as I elbowed him as hard as I could in the ribs.

The silver haired man sighed out in anger and backed away from me with a glare on his face. "Fine, I give up for now, but later I'm taking up that invitation of yours." He said before throwing me another lusty stare; A felt a chill run down my spine again just from the look of him. "Pervert," I whispered under my breath as the man's tall slender and slender figure walked up the stairs. I wonder what he does up in that room of his, suddenly an idea formed in my head. "Well there's only one way to find out," I said to myself as I walked up the stairs to Usagi San's hide away.

* * *

AN: God Misaki sure does cry alot xD So what did you guys think? I know there wasnt any lemon yet, but I promise it will be here after a while. I really hope you guys liked this chapter, I know its beeen a while since I last updated. Well please drop a review telling me what you thought, and tell me if there was something you didnt understand of something you think I should change. Well thats it for today, remeber please drop a review!

Junjofangirl18 out ;)


End file.
